It is known that compounds in which 2-hydroxybenzoic acids are amide-bonded to 2-aminothiazoles have an excellent gastroprokinetic effect and are useful as prophylactic and therapeutic agents for epigastric indefinite complaints, nausea, vomiting, heartburn, anorexia, abdominal bloating, gastro-oesophageal reflux, and the like (patent documents 1 to 3). Among these compounds, the compound represented by formula (7a) below:
particularly, has a high safety as well as an excellent gastroprokinetic effect and is useful as a prophylactic and therapeutic agent for the above-described various gastroprokinetic disorders.
As a method for producing these 2-hydroxybenzoic acid amide derivatives, patent document 1 adopts a method which involves reacting a 2-methoxybenzoic acid amide derivative with a demethylating reagent such as pyridine hydrochloride to make a 2-hydroxybenzoic acid derivative. However, the demethylation reaction has been problematic to adopt industrially because the reaction produces many side reactions, making it difficult to selectively demethylate only a methoxy group selectively at the 2-position of the amide derivative.
On the other hand, patent documents 2 and 3 describe that the reaction of 2-methoxybenzoic acid amide derivatives with amines such as secondary and tertiary amines selectively demethylates methoxy groups selectively at the 2-position thereof. However, the yield of the demethylation reaction of methoxy groups at the 2-position of the compounds is on the order of 64.6 to 86% and has not yet reached a satisfactory level in view of an industrial method.
[Patent document 1]: WO96/36619
[Patent document 2]: WO98/58918
[Patent document 3]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-239224